This invention relates to attachments to shafts and more particularly to an attachment with a radial screw for locking onto a shaft made in two pieces which slide together axially to interlock to form an annular collar, pulley, gear or the like.
When an annular element such as a pulley, collar or gear is to be fixed to a shaft, it is generally provided with a center hole to receive the free end of the shaft. The element is moved along the shaft to the desired position and locked in place by a radial screw threaded through the element and forced against the shaft. When the shaft end is not free, installation of the element is a problem. Shaft collars made in two parts which are joined together by several screws after application to the shaft are known in the art. These are expensive to fabricate, awkward to apply, and direct excessive force on the screw threads.